Intermission songs for Kingdom Hearts 3
by anime1lover
Summary: These are songs and the story that I had originally posted under my sister Saguya. It's a continuation of KH 1 even KH 2 isn't out yet, it's my own imagination. It is where Riku actually gets a girl and Sora finds the ultimate power is in believing.
1. Songs page 1

Kingdom Hearts Intermission: songs for Kingdom Hearts 3 Secrets 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters, but I do own my characters and these songs were written by me Anime1lover so enjoy!

Hells song

In Enternal Darkness

I sit in this place driffting through space

I have a black death face

I can not seem to erase

The tears that claim me

For all enternity

I obey faithfully

I subject to everything

In enternal darkness

I see only solem lonliness

I can only cry even though

I want to die

In enternal darkness

I am always the one who sits on the side lines

It defines who I am inside

It makes me want to cry

So lonely here without you here with me

Kingdom Hearts 3 Secrets theme song

Find My Heart

I am so lost

I don't know for what cause

I am so scared

So very unprepared

Please oh baby

Find me

In the deepest sea

Find us

In the darkest forest

Find my soul

In the prettiest jewel

Find my heart

But never tear it apart

I am so glad

To see you not mad

I am so proud

To have known you

Please baby oh


	2. Songs special song

Kingdom Hearts 3 Secrets intro song

Written by me Anime1lover I wrote this in deditcation to my dead (I guess since he's dead) ex-boyfriend Chris. Who I always told "I would an enternity if I could always be with you"

Title Fall into

V 1

You gave me all

Your hope

You gave me all

Your secrets...to keep

You gave me all

Your dreams

In order to believe

You can guess what I want

It's not going to be easy to say

Chorus

Fall into me

Baby

I won't let you go

Fall into me

Baby

These are the feelings that I show

Fall into-  
My heart

V 2

You gave me all

Of your faith

You gave me all

Of your hope

You gave me all

Of your love

It meant so much to me

I can't believe

I made it this far But

I can now because of you and yes it is true

V 3

You gave me all

Of your heart

You gave me all

Of your tears

You even gave me all

Of your fears

This is what has brought us together

Even in stormy weather

That's why I love you

Speacial thing

Dream baby dream

Dream of flying to me

Dream of reality

Dream of me-

Chorus ending version

Fall into me

Fall into me

Baby

I won't let you go

Fall into me

Fall into me

Baby

These are the feelings that I show

Fall into me

I always be there

Let me know your suffering so we can share

But always remember

Fall into my Heart-


	3. Ch 1 Death Do We Partstory

Kingdom Hearts

Title: Kingdom Hearts 3 Secrets

Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but I have to I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters (All though I wish I did), but I do own my original characters one of them is Hell. (And she's one hell of a character)  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Demona: anime what are you doing?

anime1lover: is working on something behind bolted doors Nothing! My precious...mine...mine...mine...mine

prettypinkninjagurl: She won't come out, and yet I keep hearing "Just keep swiming just keep swiming swim swim swim!" over and over again.

Demona: ...stupid woman

Sora: standing by them why is she doing this?

Riku: We as the characters will never truely understand the pressure of the creators go through.

Demona: phhhhtt what ever I think she's nuts.

-whack!- (A pan collides with the back of Demona's head knocking her unconcious as anime1lover steps out carrying the case for the DVD Finding Nemo.)

anime1lover: I was trying to listen to my movie in silence sorry about that.

Riku: looking at Demona's unconcious body Remind me not to ever piss her off.

prettypinkninjagurl: Ditto on that.

Sora: I'm scared of her now...

prettypinkninjagurl: We all are Sora...we all are.

anime1lover: And on with the story!  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Ch 1 Death Do We Part

"Wait! don't do this it isn't fair I don't want to be the sacrafice for you selfish pigs!"

cried out a girl with short ear length blond hair and aqua blue/green eyes. Then a man from the crowd that surrounded her stepped forward and said as he slapped her

"Shut up bitch!"

She fell to the ground clutching her face and tears streaming down her face like little rivers Then two more guys from the crowd picked her up and drugged her to a fire pit filled with purple, black, and red fire. Then they threw her in while she was screaming. Then a sudden explosion sent the people running back a little. Then when the smoke cleared a girl stepped out of the smoke it was the girl, but also it wasn't the girl from before. Suddenly a guy about the girls age stepped out of the crowd. He ran forward a little then he stopped and said

"What did you do to her monsters?" A guy replies

"We sacraficed her to save our world."

The guy who had his fist cleched replies

"My name is Ansem and you will learn to fear it in due time all of you will."

The guy from the crowd pulled out a knife and stabbed Ansem with it while saying

"We can't have you runening our plans now can we?"

Ansem fell to the ground bleeding and crying. Everyone including Ansem looked towards the girl who had changed in appearence. She had red and black stripped hair with blood red eyes with a black dot in the center. She also had black lips and skulls for earings. She had a black collar around her neck and a red/black filled pendant hanging over in the front of her. She had a black and red zip on shirt with chains on it. She also had black and red stripped pants with silver spikes along the sides. She also had black finger gloves and she was wearing red finger nail polish. Last she had on black boots with red jewels on it. Ansem stood up slowly and stumbled over to her then he collasped in front of her to only be shocked as to who it was. He shockingly said while coughing up blood

"Sa...Sara...is that really you.Oh please tell me it isn't you. Why did those basterds do this to you, I mean you didn't do anything to deserve this."

Sara picked him up and set him down on a bench. Then she turned to the crowd and said

"I am nolonger Sara...I am now...more than that.From this day forward you people shall know me as...Hell..."

Next chapter: What it means to love: The whole gang is back, but this time it's for a different reason...And who is this new threat who says they know Ansem?

R&R please...and one more thing if you do review ask me questions, but please be nice. 


	4. Ch 2 What it means to love

Kingdom Hearts 3 Secrets Author: Anime1lover Title: What it means to love

Disclaimer: I do hope you believe me but I promise I do not own any of the characters. But sadly I do own my characters (original) named Aura. Hell is also one of my original characters I personally think she is the kind of (Bitchy) character you need to lighten the mood.

Ch 2 What it means to love

-Sora and Riku were out on the balcouny eating their ice cream while starring out at the night skies. Riku hasn't been the same since he returned and really hasn't said much either. Just to update you Kairi and Sora are now dating and have been dating for a while. Riku has been thinking alot also and he's been thinking about that girl he saw in town who was very mysterious and alurring. He was about to take a bite out of his ice cream when suddenly he saw the girl he saw earlier run by being chased by some...heartless!-

Riku jumped up and said "Sora up now we have trouble."

Sora who had a shit load of ice cream on his spoon was like "Ah man come on I just want to finish my meal..."

Riku glared(rather frowned)then said "Now!"

Sora waved his arms in front of him while saying "Ooooookay..." 

-They followed the heartless to where they surrounded the girl in the alley. The girl had flowing white hair and crystal blue eyes and she wore a blue outfit and with it blue boots. She saw Riku and Sora instantly started to call out to them.-

Girl "Help! Help me please!"

Riku "Sora move into action on the double."

Sora running with his keyblade at hand said "Way ahead of you."

They fought off all of the heartless and they took the girl back to the inn.

-Meanwhile...at a dark and gloomy castle a girl about Riku's age sat on a throne. She had red and black stripped hair and pretty much an all out red and black theme outfit. She sat looking out over her dead doll dancers who were controlled by a girl named China Doll. She had light purple hair and black eyes with a blue dot in the center and she wore a white blouse outfit. She had light purple ribbions attached to each ankel and wrist. Suddenly the girl in red stood up and said,-

Unknown "Enough China Doll. I grow bored each day I have to wait on them capturing all of the hearts of the worlds."

China Doll "Yes Mistress Hell as you wish."

Hell -thought to her self- "Soon my love I will bring you back just you wait."

-Back with Sora and Riku they sat in the living room talking about a few things as in; why they were chasing her and who's controlling them this time? Plus who is she and where did she come from: The girl answered the questions then she said,-

Girl "Well I hope you are happy with the answers that I gave you."

Riku "So this mysterious person is after you and some others and she is trying to bring someone back from the dead. Is that what I'm getting here from all of this?"

Girl "Yes I am afraid so."

Sora "So like what is your name if you even have one."

Girl "My name is Aura and it is a pleasure to meet the both of you."

-She smiled at them with all her heart that caused Riku to smile right back.-

-Back with Hell she was giving one of her hell speeches to the heartless when suddenly two heartless brought in a girl with black hair and an Alice in Wonderland outfit except it was pink. She smiled when she saw who they brought in to her domain. They brought in Kalice the heart of the Alice in Wonderland world.-

Hell "What it means to love; it means your are willing to sacrafice anything even life its self." 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 To b continued...

Next time on Kingdom Hearts 3 Secrets: Ch 3 What am I: Aura tells the guys everything about her and well everything else included. So what will become of her and others. Also Riku tells himself and everything else that he can love no one.

Please be kind read and review. Thanks... - 


End file.
